Talk:Spring 2015 Event/@comment-220.246.186.214-20150512100815
New ttk here, will be 2 months by the time event finishes. Just wanted to say overall its been an enjoyable event for me. Compared to so called "events" in a lot of other online games I feel like the events in kancolle are already leaps and bounds ahead in terms of fun. For my event report: I barely made it above HQ80 with softcapped resources when the event started. Cleared E-1 on medium, E2-4 on hard. Resources didn't move too much but ship locking was a real challenge. Levelled up katsuragi once I got her so I could use her on E-4. Decided to do E-5 on medium due to lack of ships, and also to save resources to myself a chance at E-6 hard. I did still have to train up a suzuya for the branching rules. E-6 was very tough. My E-6 fleet average level was just a tad below 70. I checked my resources and made some quick estimates on how much it'd take for E-6 (came out to about 10k fuel, 9k bullets and 8k steel per 10 tries). It was clear that I could either 1) throw everything into levelling+E-6 hard runs hoping to clear it, leaving nothing for E-7 or 2) give up on hard and just clear on easy so I would actually have an E-7 to play. Boiled down to a first class medal + FuMo vs. Ships. In the end the ships won out, but it wasn't an easy call. 13 Runs of E-6 easy to clear it, instead of the 60-70 I estimated I'd need to clear E-6 hard. Over the next few days of E-7: 42 runs of E-1 med to grab Ooyodo 2CL 4DD bottom route. Low resource usage, low stress. 1 less sortie of E-6 can buy you many sorties of this! ~30 runs E-2J hard for Unryuu; 1stF 2CV CL, 2ndF CL DDx2 CLTx2 SS. The CL for a radar and extra insurance to clear without night battle. This was relatively resource friendly too. ~20 runs E-5 medium boss route and ~35 runs E-5L for Isokaze (who finally dropped on L) 2BB, Kumano, Suzuya, Kaga. Type 3 setup, SS damecon for boss route, AP/radar setup + Yuubari ASW for L. I actually prefer boss route because of chance for yahagi, but boss route just eats a lot more steel and I wanted to save as much as possible for E-6 farming. On medium difficulty the sub on node L isn't too bad, my L30 yuubari manages to 1shot it with 3 sonars+depth charge even on line ahead. Still used double line just to be safe, in case yuubari gets shot at by the ru. I used Littorio on this map. She went from L20 to L39 by the time I was done. Resources used here are no joke, especially with those maelstrom and repair bills. Takanami, U-511 and Roma nowhere to be seen and my resources are all gone, so unsure if I'll manage to get them or not in the remaining days. Then theres all those other supposed "non-rare" ship drops that I don't even have yet like the kakus on E-4. Safe to say I won't run out of things to do before the event ends. Pleasant surprise: Harusame on E-2 hard in the process of clearing it. Unpleasant surprise: 52 tries development trying to get that last type 3 shell for needed for E-5. Facepalm moment: Sending out yamashiro to E-6 with 4 seaplanes that I had put on her for ASW setup. Good luck to everyone hunting for clears / ships! Thanks to all the ppl contributing info here on on jp wikiwiki!